


In Sickness and in Health

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been thrilled when Anne had told him she was pregnant. There had been some trepidation though. When she’d carried Ned, she’d had Hyperemesis gravidarum. They had hoped she would not have it this time, but within a week of realizing she was pregnant, Anne was so sick she could barely keep anything down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkPhoenixGoddess10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/gifts).



Richard had never been so grateful to work from home as he was now. He’d been thrilled when Anne had told him she was pregnant. There had been some trepidation though. When she’d carried Ned, she’d had Hyperemesis gravidarum. They had hoped she would not have it this time, but within a week of realizing she was pregnant, Anne was so sick she could barely keep anything down. 

He looked into the bedroom to check on her. Anne was curled up, on her side, asleep. He gently sat down and stroked her hair back for a moment. She’d been so miserable this morning, after she’d tried to eat breakfast. It still shocked him for something as simple as dry toast to make her sick. 

“Richard.” Anne murmured sleepily. 

“I’m here.” He said softly. 

She opened her eyes and tiredly looked up at him. “What time is it?” 

“Around 4.” He said softly. 

She sighed softly. “What time are Mum and Dad supposed to come with Ned?”

“They said around 6, they’re going to call me before they leave.” He said softly. She’d been so sick, they’d all decided it best to let Ned stay with her parents for a bit. 

She nodded. “When was the last time I took a bath?” She thought it sad that she honestly could not remember. 

“Yesterday morning.” He said softly. 

“Then I should take one before they arrive.” She said softly. 

“And I will help you.” He said softly. 

She smiled a bit. “First though, I am thirsty.” 

He nodded. “A little bit of ice then?”

“Please.” She nodded. 

He came back a few moments later with a cup of ice, which he handed to her. She smiled a little bit, as she put the ice in her mouth. She would let it melt, strangely that was often easier than drinking something right now. 

“This pair of pajamas?” He looked back at her and grinned. 

Anne laughed softly. “Aren’t those the ones Ned got me for Christmas?” They had Elsa from Frozen on them. 

“Yes, they are.” He grinned. 

“Well, I’m sure Ned would like to see Mummy wearing them.” Anne smiled. She pushed the covers back and moved to the edge of the bed. 

Richard immediately moved over to help her. She smiled softly, deciding it was best to humor him. It did not take long for him to fill the bathtub with warm water, and Anne’s favorite bubble bath. She pinned her hair up, before getting into the tub. 

Richard leaned over and lightly kissed her. “Call me when you’re ready to get out.” 

“I hate that you have to help me like this.” She said softly. 

He shook his head. “Remember, we vowed in sickness and in health.” 

She nodded. “We did.”

He slipped out of the bathroom. He knew she would probably want to soak for a bit. It was about fifteen minutes later when she called to him. 

Anne looked up as Richard came back into the bathroom. “As much as I want to just stay in here, I should get out.” 

He laughed softly. “You can soak as long as you want tomorrow.” 

Anne’s frowned as she tried to figure out why. They had a schedule worked out of how the would do things. 

“Tomorrow is Saturday.” He said softly, as he helped her out. 

“Oh.” Anne replied. “Funny, I’ve lost track of the days.” 

“It’s fine.” He said softly, as he started to gently dry her with the towel. 

After Richard had helped her with her pajamas, Anne looked in the mirror and laughed softly. “Yes, I think Ned will be pleased I’m wearing his pajamas.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard sat down on the sofa with Anne and Ned, after talking with Anne’s parents. He’d reassured them she was doing well, and her doctor seemed to think the worst of it would pass in a few weeks. Ned moved over to sit on his lap, and Richard wrapped his arms around their son. 

Ned looked up. “Mummy said I’m going to be a big brother, Daddy.” 

“That’s right, Ned, you are.” He nodded. 

He nodded. He wasn’t certain how he felt about that yet. “Mummy isn’t feeling well though, so I have to stay with Granmy and Granpy for a bit longer.” 

“Just a few more weeks, Ned.” Anne said softly. “And I bet Granmy is making you chocolate chip pancakes every morning.” 

Ned giggled. “She is!” 

“You see, that’s something to enjoy.” Richard said softly. 

Ned nodded, of course he wanted to be home with his mummy and daddy though. “Just a few weeks, and Mummy will feel better and I can come home.” 

“That’s right.” Richard said softly. 

By the time Ned and his grandparents left, Richard could tell Anne was feeling exhausted. “Come on.” He said softly. “Time for bed.” 

Anne sighed softly as she stood. “You’re right.” She said softly. 

Once they were in bed, Richard gently wrapped his arms around Anne, and pulled her close. She sighed softly, as she snuggled against him. Truthfully, snuggling with him a night always made her feel a little better. 

“I love you.” She murmured. 

“And I love you both.” He said softly. He could feel her smile against his chest.


End file.
